ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge Season 3
ARE YOU READY? TUC S3 IS NOW IN PRODUCTION! For those of you who don't know The User Challenge is a competition in which the winner gains a higher spot on the wiki. It is how Nasia became an admin, and how Delilah became a CM/RB. With all these new people on the wiki we feel that a diamond of a WT member is out there. This is what this season is for. The judges are Tyler, Nasia, and Joey. The host is Delilah. There will be twists and turns through out this contest. Each episode there will be a challenge. The winner of that challenge is safe for that episode. The last place finisher is put into the bottom. The winner chooses the 2nd person in the bottom. The judges then vote on who goes home. Cast The host is Delilah McWhopper. The judges are Tyler Sexypants, Joey Hotsmith, and Nasia Jakeywakey. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the public and was eliminated. Rules * No fighting. * When voting you must not be bias as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. * Never say: "... will win the challenge/assignment" or "I'm sure I'll be out" or something like that. * Never question the judges decisions, this can work against you. Progress WINNER The contestant won The Users Challenge. RUNNER-UP The contestant was the runner-up of The Users Challenge. IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVE The contestant was declared safe from elimination by the challenge winner. RISK The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was not eliminated. RISK The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the challenge winner and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the public and was eliminated. Judges' Saves OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimately eliminated. Predator Advice Note: Delilah's vote doesn't count but she does give opinions Assignment Progress IN The contestant completed the assignment on time. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge. FT The contestant forfeited the challenge. N/A The contestant was unable to particpate in the challenge or didn't do the challenge. LOW The contestant was cited for needing improvement or lost the challenge. HIGH The contestant did great, but did not win. Challenges Challenge One Your first challenge is to make a template. The template can be about anything you want. The winner will be determined by who has the best design, and the best message. Good Luck! * Winner: Ellie * Bottom Two: Tom and Nina, due to them not turning in the assignment (Mark was saved by Elly). * Eliminated: Nina. Challenge Two This challenge is as easy as pie. *'Winner: '''Shan *'Bottom Two: Tom and Mau *'Eliminated: '''Tom Challenge Three This challenge you need to write a poem about your mom for mothers day. It can be a haiku, a, sonnet, etc. *'Winner: Mau *'Bottom Two:' Mark and Brandon *'Eliminated:' Mark Challenge Four Nasia and Tyler will put everyone in pairings. We wont tell you who are paired with though. You have to guess all of the matches. There are 6 people so there is an even number. Whoever matches the most people correctly will win. (So to make a long story short, there are 3 groups of 2 ppl. Groups are at random.) *'Winner:' Mau *'Bottom Two:' John and Brandon *'Eliminated:' Brandon Challenge Five Write 3 paragraphs about how much this wiki means to you *'Winner:' Ellie *'Bottom Two:' Mau and John *'Eliminated:' Mau and John Challenge Six Congratulations on making it to the finals of TUC! Your challenge is to make a campaign page on why you should win TUC. It is a presidential-like campaign. If you remember last season its like that. *Elly's campaign *Shan's campaign *Lily's campaign Tyler: Welcome Everybody to the finale of TUC S3!!!! *Audience Applauses* Tyler: Now lets look at the journey so far for these contestants *Video shown of Lily singing poorly in the shower* *Video shown of Shan slipping on a banana peel and crashing into a pie* *Video shown of Ellie getting mooned by a clown* Tyler: Okay, so now that that’s over. The judges have been deliberating for 5 hours straight for the next TUC champion Tyler: There were no bathroom breaks, and no food. It was torture *Video in judges room of Nasia and Joey having sex* *Audience Goes Blind* Tyler and Delilah: AHHHHH OUR EYES Tyler: Now, after 5 hours in there we finally have come to a result Tyler: Dim the lights here we go Tyler: Lily, you are the newbie on this wiki, but have quickly shown you belong Ellie, you were one of the original admins, but you got your rights removed, and have shown that you deserve them back Shan, you are somewhere in between, but previously you have been oh so close to winning that coveted spot as admin Tyler: Without further ado *Opens the envelope* Tyler: Shan, you have won The Users Challenge!!! *Audience Cheers* Tyler: Congratulations, you really deserve it *Everybody goes up to hug her* *Her mom gives her a kiss* Tyler: You are now a CM/RB, what are you going to do now? Shan: I’m going to Loreen Land Tyler: km Peter: km Tyler: Wait? What is this? Tyler: Lily, it seems you have also won The Users Challenge! Tyler: thats right for the first time in history we have TWO WINNERS *audience applaudes and everyone hugs her* Tyler: You are now a CM/RB. What are you going to do now? Lily: I’m going to buy a dildo! Tyler: km Peter: km Tyler: Ellie... Tyler: You have won a lollipop and pat on the back, congrats!!! Tyler: Well folks, thats all we have for this season. Now if you excuse me I’m going to give Queen Naya the royal treatment Category:Competitions Category:Finished Competitions